


Innocent

by PJTL156



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: 9/11, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9/11 Tribute Poem in Mac's Point of View. Mostly just emotions and feelings of the day. An ode to those who died that day and their loved ones left to mourn. This is completely dedicated to them and those who helped at Ground Zero. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

Gone but not forgotten

Became a little ode

The thousands that lost their lives

That never will come home.

For those many of us

Who lost someone they love

These words are not worthless,

They give us something to prove.

Our loved ones will never come back

And we will never forget

Like trains on a track

Were derailed, but then we reset.

In a way we got justice

But revenge won't change a thing

All from a man's deranged malice

Karma came around full-swing.

All our horror and anger

Changed into sadness and grief

Every year it gets dimmer

But time is still a thief.

I still haven't moved on

Much like others in my place

The city dead-set on alteration

But I can't keep up pace.

We were all innocent

Never had a wage in their fight

Pure hatred led to abolishment

They blew out my flickering light.

Although it's been a decade

For this horrid anniversary

Her death doesn't seem to fade

Seems like just yesterday.

Even though we're all united

And together we'll mourn today

Tears and prayers won't leave us adjoined

But tomorrow will be another day.


End file.
